Can't Stand It
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: Poursuivis par la Marine, Zoro et Sanji sont obligés de rester dans une vieille maison abandonnée. Quelles conséquences cette nuit pourrai-t-elle avoir sur la relation de ces deux imbéciles incapables de définir leurs propres sentiments? /!\ Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour :D! Me revoilà avec un Two Shoot cette fois-ci, qui devait n'être qu'un O.S. mais finalement il était trop long x). J'ai essayé, je dis bien essayé de faire un lemon, j'espère ne pas m'être trop loupé... C'est le premier que j'écris, soyez indulgente s'il vous plait T.T.  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira :3.

**Précisions:** Se passe avant les Shabondy. Les perso' ne m'appartiennent pas, mais viennent de l'imagination géniale de Eïchiro Oda, que j'admire vraiment.

**Bonne Lecture :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Finalement, après plus d'un mois d'abstinence, Sanji allait enfin redécouvrir le plaisir de la chair. Il s'était trouver une petite brune un peu pompette, mais lui aussi avait un peu abuser de la boisson. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois cru apercevoir une touffe de cheveux vert, mais n'y avait pas fait attention.

Ils étaient tous les deux monter dans une chambre de l'hôtel situé au-dessus du bar où ils avaient passé la plupart de la soirée.  
Ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, quand un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Le cuistot entendit une voix crier: **"Roronoa Zoro et Kuro ashi no Sanji sont ici! Trouvez-moi ces deux pirates! Et faîtes évacuer les civiles! "**  
_  
"Et merde..." _pensa fort élégamment ce dernier, sans tilter au nom de son nakama. A peine récupéra-t-il sa chemise, seul vêtement qu'il avait eu le temps d'enlever, que la porte se fit défoncer, faisant crier la jeune femme qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Sanji choisit de faire la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique dans cette situation: sauter par la fenêtre _(Cherchez pas, il est blond...)_. Erreur de calcul, il se retrouva à chuter de trois étages, pendant que plusieurs dizaines de marines le regardait lentement arriver au sol. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol que notre petit citron pressé se mit à courir en direction de la forêt qui entourait la ville, dans le but de s'éloigner de la base de la marine d'où arrivaient les soldats.  
Soldats qui, trop choqué de l'avoir vu tomber littéralement du ciel, ne commencèrent à le poursuivre qu'après qu'il est pris une bonne avance. C'est qu'il court vite, l'animal! Il arrivait déjà aux abords de la ville, où il ne restait que des vielles maisons abandonné, quand il se sentit soudain attrapé par le bras et tiré à l'angle d'une de ces anciennes résidences.

Il se retrouva collé à un torse musclé, et regarda passer les marines sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de son "kidnapping". Quand les bruits de course s'estompèrent, la prise sur le corps de Sanji se relâcha, et ce qui l'avait tiré ici se dirigea vers la rue, à l'abri de l'ombre que projetait le vieux bâtiment, pour y jeter un coup d'œil discret.

**- Je crois qu'ils se sont éloignés, mais ils vont sûrement revenir quand ils ne trouveront pas par là.**

L'ombre se retourna et le Cook se retrouva en face d'un Zoro aux cheveux décoiffer et torse nu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là? **Lui demanda-t-il plus surpris qu'énervé.

**- J'étais aussi dans cet l'hôtel, t'es pas le seul qui à du réfréner ses **_**pulsions**_**pendant le voyage.**

**- Ah. Comment ont-ils bien pu savoir que nous étions là?**

Le blond s'était adossé au mur, et profita de la courte pause pour s'allumer une cigarette.

**- Sûrement le barman, il me semblait louche ce gars.**Répondit le vert en haussant les épaules.

**- Ouais, c'est peut-être aussi parce que j'ai passé la soirée avec sa fille...** répondit simplement le fumeur en tirant une bouffée sur son bâton de nicotine, goudron et autre cochonneries. **  
****  
- C'est malin ça... **grommela le bretteur.

Le blond allait lui répondre, quand ils entendirent des bruits de course se rapprocher. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'arrière-cour de la maison, qui n'était pas visible depuis la rue principale. Des cris se firent entendre:  
**  
- Fouillez-moi tous les environs! Ils ne peuvent pas être loin!**

Après s'être consultés du regard, ils entrèrent par la porte arrière de l'ancienne bâtisse pour s'y planquer le temps que les soldats cessent leurs recherches. A l'intérieur, plusieurs directions étaient envisageables: les escaliers menant au premier étage, la cuisine situé sur leur gauche ou le couloir qui permettait d'accéder à l'avant de l'habitation.

**- Par là.**

Ils avaient murmuré en même temps, mais ne montrait pas du doigt la même direction. Petits pois semblait vouloir continuer tout droit dans le couloir, tandis que Boucle d'or voulait monter à l'étage.

**- On va par là. **Grogna le sabreur en lui jetant un regard noir.

**- Idiot! Si on va par là, ils auront juste à ouvrir la porte pour nous retrouver!**

**- C'est toi l'idiot! Il faut aller à l'arrière de la baraque!**

**- On **_**est**_** à l'arrière de la baraque.** Siffla le cuisinier d'un air excédé. **Tss, t'as vraiment un sens de l'orientation à la con, même pour une algue tu bats les records!**

**- Répète un peu?! **S'énerva la-dite algue en l'attrapant par le col.

Ce que le blond allait faire avec plaisir, quand ils entendirent des cris lointains:

**- J'ai entendu des bruits de voix ici! Ils sont peut-être à l'intérieur?**

**- Allons voir!**

_(Sûr que de s'engueuler en hurlant c'est pas le summum de la discrétion...)_ Sanji attrapa le manieur de sabre par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers qu'ils montèrent en courant**.** Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et s'engouffra dans la pièce, toujours en tirant son nakama derrière lui.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'ils entendirent celle du rez-de-chaussé s'ouvrir. Ils écoutèrent en silence l'écho des pas et des conversations des soldats, espérant qu'ils ne décident pas de fouiller l'étage.  
Un bruit se fit entendre sur la gauche, et ils aperçurent dans la pénombre ce qui semblait être un hibou, qu'ils avaient apparemment dérangé. Ils essayèrent de lui chuchoter le plus silencieusement possible de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas leur jours de chance parce que l'oiseau lança un **"Hou-hou"** _(Bah oui, il va pas faire cui-cui non plus!...)_ bruyant et qui retentit dans tout le bâtiment.  
Les deux pirates attendirent nerveusement la réaction de leurs ennemis.

**- T'as entendu?**

-** Ouais, ça venait d'en haut.**

**- Tu crois que c'est eux?**

**- Sûrement un animal errant.**

**- Ouais, j'vais quand même aller voir.**

**- Comme tu veux, je t'attends dehors.**

La porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer le soldat, tandis que l'autre montait les escaliers. Zoro et Sanji cherchait comment se sortir de la, mais la pièce n'offrait que peu de cachette, car mis à part un matelas défoncé posé au sol et recouvert d'une couverture, une table basse retourné dont il manquait deux pieds et une étagère bancale et poussiéreuse _(Comme mon cerveau quoi xD)_, la salle était vide. Et impossible de sortir par la fenêtre, cette dernière étant obstruée par des planches en bois.  
Les pas se rapprochèrent, pour se stopper devant l'entrée de ce qui avait dû être une chambre.

La poignée s'abaissa, et Zoro, dans une incroyable poussée d'intelligence, plaqua le blond au mur derrière la porte, ce qui lui fit lâcher la chemise qu'il tenait encore dans la main sous le coup de la surprise.

Le marine entra dans la pièce, l'inspectant du regard pour trouver l'origine du bruit qu'il avait entendu. Le hibou, qui s'était perché en haut de l'étagère, fonça droit sur lui pour sortir, le forçant à se baisser en se protégeant la tête avec ses mains. L'OVMI _(Objet Volant Malheureusement Identifié)_ partit, il se releva en se murmurant à lui-même: "**Finalement ce n'était vraiment qu'un hibou... Tiens c'est quoi ça?"**. Il avait repéré le vêtement tombé au sol, et le ramassa en l'examinant. Il dit enfin "**Elle est pas trop en mauvais état, je pourrais sûrement la revendre!**", puis il repartit, sans s'interroger sur sa provenance.

Le cuisinier, toujours plaquer contre le mur par le vert, soupira en entendant enfin le soldat redescendre et sortir de la maison. Il attendit que le bretteur se décolle de lui, mais au contraire ce dernier se rapprocha encore plus, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

**- Qu'est-ce qu...**

Il avait commencé à parler, mais c'était figé en sentant une langue parcourir sa jugulaire.

**- Désolé, mais j'en peux plus...**murmura le manieur de sabres d'une voix rauque.

**- Que... Quoi? Nan mais tu fais quoi là?** Le Cook était mortifié.

-** Je me suis retenu trop longtemps, et vu que les marines m'ont empêché de me soulager, c'est toi qui vas y passer.**

Ses mains se faisaient maintenant plus baladeuses, et le blondinet mit du temps avant de recouvrer ses esprits et de répondre.

**- Mais j'ai pas envie moi!**

Il avait commencé à se débattre, mais la force physique de Zoro était bien plus forte que la sienne. Ce dernier passa sa main dans son pantalon, provoquant des frissons au cuistot qui se sentit tout d'un coup trop serré dans ses vêtements. Il serra les dents pour éviter que des bruits qu'il jugeait inconvenant sortent de sa bouche.

**- Ça a pourtant l'air de te plaire... **murmura sensuellement le Marimo à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Puis il redescendit ses lèvres pour parsemer la chair de son cou de baiser et de morsure, descendant lentement vers son torse, pendant que sa main appuyait par intermittence sur son entrejambe. Sanji n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de le repousser, n'arrivant qu'avec peine à retenir ses gémissements et sa respirations se faisant haletante tant il était submergé par les sensations que lui procuraient les caresses du bretteur. Après tout, lui aussi avait dû subir la longue période d'abstinence, ce qui expliquait qu'il y soit si sensible.

**- … Arrête ça... **parvient-il à articuler.  
**  
- Non. **Répliqua résolument le sabreur en continuant sa descente.

Il baissa le pantalon du cuisinier, passant sa main sur la bosse qui s'était formé sous le dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ce qu'il recherchait. Il retira finalement le caleçon, et se mit à lécher sur toute sa longueur le membre dur de son futur amant.  
Amant qui n'en pouvait plus, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses gémissements et cachant son visage avec son bras. Le bretteur le pris finalement en bouche, tout en introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité du blond, qui s'en rendit à peine compte, totalement concentré sur le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

**- ...Plus... plus vite...**

Le vert s'exécuta, en introduisant un deuxième doigt, ce qui cette fois-ci fit se crisper son Uke. Il tenta de lui faire oublier la douleur, et commença à faire des mouvements en ciseaux dans son intimité. Finalement, Sanji se décontracta, et sous le double plaisir procuré se déversa dans sa bouche.

Zoro retira ses doigts, sous les grognements du Cook, et l'entraîna vers le matelas où il l'allongea sous lui.

**- Désolé, ça va sûrement faire mal...**lui dit-il en se déshabillant à son tour.

**- Espèce d'enflure, t'as pas intérêt à... **Grogna avec difficulté le blond. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sabreur le pénétra avec force, ce qui faillit le**  
**faire crier de douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il s'agrippa aux épaules de son Seme en y plantant ses ongles.

**- Détends-toi, ça ira mieux après.**

**- J'aimerais bien... t'y voir... **articula-t-il difficilement en grimaçant.

La tête de mousse prit son pénis en mains et fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens dessus pour tenter de le détendre. Cela fonctionna, et au bout de quelque minutes il commença à bouger à l'intérieur du cuistot, faisant peu à peu partir la douleur pour laisser doucement place au pure plaisir. Il accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui.  
Sanji n'en menait pas large, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir en couchant avec _un homme_. Il avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de l'escrimeur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chacun de ses coups de rein.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la cadence s'accélérait de plus en plus, le blond se répandit entre leurs deux corps, vite suivi par le vert., qui s'écroula sur lui après s'être retirer de son intimité. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il s'étala au côté du cuisinier, qui lui peinait encore à reprendre ses esprits. Alors que Zoro commençait à s'endormir, le Love-Cook s'installa à califourchon sur lui, et lui murmura en rapprochant son visage du sien:

**- Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement...**

D'abord surprit, le bretteur lui adressa un sourire carnassier. La nuit promettait d'être longue, très longue...

_**o*o*o*o*o**_**  
**_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Quand Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de voir en face de lui une touffe de cheveux verte. Il se redressa, quand une douleur aux creux de ses reins lui fit se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il se rallongea, se sentant d'un coup exténuer. Il entreprit de réfléchir à la situation, mais un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Il semblait que son amant se soit finalement réveillé lui aussi, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, quelque peu peu aveuglé par les quelques rayons du soleil qui passait entre les planches obstruant la fenêtre.

**- Ah, t'es réveillé. **Marmonna l'escrimeur qui n'était définitivement pas du matin.

**- Ouais.**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, puisqu'aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. C'est vrai, ils avaient aimé cette nuit passé ensemble, mais maintenant? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Ou en parler, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet.  
Finalement, le blondinet se leva et entreprit de rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, essayant d'ignorer le regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Il commença à s'habiller, même s'il n'avait plus de chemise maintenant, cette dernière ayant été prise par le marine. Zoro se décida enfin à se lever pour faire de même, en grognant quand la douleur dans le bas de son dos se réveilla-elle aussi. Quand il fut de nouveau à peu près présentable _(Autant que l'on peut l'être torse-nu et les cheveux en batailles.)_, le cuisinier se dirigea vers la sortie, mais le vert le retient par le poignet.

**- Hmm...?**

Il le lâcha rapidement, et ne trouva pas quoi lui dire, ayant plus agit par instinct qu'autre chose.

**- Écoute... euh...**

Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas au bretteur d'hésiter comme ça, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

**- J'ai bien aimé la nuit qu'on a passée... Et si t'as envie qu'on recommence... Bah juste que moi ça me dérangerait pas. Après tu fais comme tu veux.**

Il avait dit ça en essayant de paraître nonchalant et en haussant les épaules à la fin de sa tirade.  
Le blond se retourna vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte mais lâcha en passant le seuil:

**- On remet ça quand tu veux.**

Puis il partit en laissant un Zoro plus qu'étonné de sa réponse.  
Il sortit finalement lui aussi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà :)... T.T J'ai vraiment galéré pour la fin, j'arrivais pas à choisir x). Et sur le lemon aussi, j'ai du le réécrire un bon paquet de fois °.°"  
'Fin bref, la suite au prochain chapitre, où le genre Hurt/Comfort va prendre tout son sens :).

Laissez-moi vos avis, critiques et remarques :).


	2. Chap 2, Part 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à posté cette suite, mais j'ai une bonne excuse! J'ai le bras gauche en écharpe ( j'sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, mais tant pis...) du coup c'était galère pour taper le texte avec une main... Bref', désolé pour se racontage de life...

J'aimerais aussi remercier toutes celles qui suivent ou qui ont mit dans leurs favories cette histoire ou mon profil, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :). Et bien sûr, je remercie aussi celles qui me laissent une petite review à la fin des chapitres :D.

Je précise que le chapitre 2 sera coupé en deux. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pu écrire que le début, et je préfère vous le poster tout de suite. Mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la deuxième partie, donc après ça devrait normalement aller assez vite, maximum une semaine :).

**Précisions:** les " ~. " qui seront présents à la fin du chapitre seront là pour indiquer que l'on change d'endroit, mais que c'est toujours au même moment que ça se passe.

**Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

**_~ Plusieurs mois plus tard..._**

Les rayons du soleil matinal passaient doucement à travers les vitres de la vigie, éclairant faiblement deux formes allongées à même le sol sous une couverture. On pouvait voir dépassé de celle-ci deux touffes de cheveux verte et blonde.

Un grognement se fit entendre, et une des silhouettes se retourna pour que ses yeux ne soient plus agressés par la lumière aveuglante.  
Un rire léger signala que la personne à ses côtés était aussi réveillé, et se moquait visiblement de lui.

**- C'pas drôle... **Marmonna celui aux cheveux verts en étouffant un bâillement.

**- Si je trouve. **Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds avec un grand sourire.

Sanji se redressa, s'assit en étirant ses bras et en baillant longuement, et allait se lever quand un bras entoura sa taille.

**- Restes.**

L'ordre fit sourire le cuisinier.

**- Je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner.**

**- M 'en fou... **Grogna le bretteur en se collant contre son dos.

Le cuistot soupira, toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se détacher de l'algue un peu trop collante et qui grogna une nouvelle fois, pour se lever et commencer à rassembler ses vêtements.  
Se fut au tour du sabreur de lâcher un long soupire, avant de se redresser en se passant une main dans les cheveux en bayant bruyamment, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il regarda sans vraiment le voir le blond s'habiller, puis se diriger vers la trappe menant à l'extérieur, et au moment de la refermer derrière lui, il adressa un sourire au bretteur.

**- A tout à l'heure!**

Et il partit cette fois-ci pour de bon. Zoro rit doucement, ce genre de scène matinale étant devenu plus ou moins une habitude.  
Il se rallongea, posant sa tête sur ses deux bras, et refermit les yeux en souriant.

_" Putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aime..."_

… Attendez, quoi? La tête de brocoli se redressa, le visage figé d'horreur.

_" Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel! Ça a toujours été claire, entre nous c'est que du sexe, et c'est tout! Mais, c'est quoi alors c'que j 'viens d'penser?! C'est vrai que je suis bien quand je suis avec lui... Mais ça veut rien dire, nan...? Putain, ça me fait chier dès le matin! "_

Il continua à réfléchir et à s'engueuler avec lui-même (_Si, c'est possible!)_ pendant quelques minutes, avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'il ressentirait _peut-être _quelque chose pour le cuisinier du navire, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Après tout, l'autre n'éprouvait rien pour lui, et tout ça ne représentait rien à ses yeux... Finalement, il choisit de mettre un terme à tout ça, pour éviter que cette histoire n'aille trop loin, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir à cause d'une chose si stupide.

_" Oui, c'est la meilleure solution..."  
_  
Mais même en pensant ça, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur...

_**o*o*o*o*o  
**_

De son côté, Sanji était d'excellente humeur, servant les membres de l'équipage attablés malgré l'heure matinale.

Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il paraissait plus souriant ces derniers temps, sans pourtant en connaître la raison. Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, rien ne semblait avoir changé: Il était toujours aux petits soins pour ses Mellorines, s'énervait toujours contre Luffy quand il venait piquer de la nourriture dans le frigo, et se battait toujours autant, si ce n'est même plus, avec son rival aux cheveux verts.

Ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine, en dernier comme d'habitude, mais en affichant sa tête des mauvais jours. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille essaya d'engager la conversation avec son second:

**- Bonchtour Choro, chbienk chdokmich? **(qui se traduit par: **Bonjour Zoro, bien dormi? **_Je parle le langage bouche-pleine, Yeah!_)

Et boum, une tête encastré dans la table de la salle à manger, une navigatrice hurlant qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine et un cyborg râlant qu'il en avait marre de toujours devoir tout réparer.  
Quand Luffy réussi à sortir sa tête, il se tourna vers le bretteur, toujours avec son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

**- Alors?**

**- M'ouais. **Fut tout ce que répondit le vert.

Il ne dit plus un mot de tout le repas, mangeant en silence _(Bah logique s'il ne parle pas... Bref, ma gueule)_. Les autres avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille, habitués à ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur.  
Après le petit déjeuné, ou plutôt l'horrible bataille au vue des restes gisant sur la table, le blond commença à débarrasser la vaisselle sale pour l'entasser dans l'évier. Il remarqua à peine que l'escrimeur était toujours là, pensant qu'il était seulement resté boire son saké. Le bretteur avait d'ailleurs du mal à trouver ses mots, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

**- Oï, cook...**

**- Hum?**

L'interpellé était dos à lui, emmenant les dernières assiettes derrières le comptoir, et ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à lui.

**- Faut qu'on parle.**

Sanji se figea alors qu'il allait passer dans la partie cuisine de la pièce, sachant que ces mots ne présageait rien de bon. Il se retourna lentement vers le Marimo, qui s'était levé face à lui et qui affichait un air encore plus sérieux et un regard encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude _(J'suis sûr que c'est possible. Mais si!)_

**- Je t'écoute. **Dit-il d'un air qu'y se voulait nonchalant.

**- J'pense... qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là.**

**- Hein?**

Le cuisinier avait du mal à assimiler ses paroles, pour lui ça n'avait aucun sens.

**- C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais maintenant j'en ai marre. Donc c'est terminé, on arrête. **

Zoro avait dit ces phrases avec difficultés, mais il pensait que c'était la meilleure manière de le dire pour que le blond ne se pose pas de questions.  
Ce dernier n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, juste figé là ou il était, ne pouvant tout simplement pas à prononcer un seul mot tant il était stupéfait.  
Face à son silence, le vert se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et décida de couper court à la conversation.

**- Voilà... A plus.  
**  
Et il sortit simplement, en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Sanji n'avait toujours pas bougé, encore sous le choque des paroles presque _blessante_.  
Les assiettes lui échappèrent soudainement des mains et s'écrasèrent avec grand fracas sur le plancher de la cuisine. Il se laissa tomber sur un des sièges du comptoir, ses jambes semblant ne plus pouvoir le porter.  
Une première larme coula doucement, traçant une ligne translucide sur se joue pâle, pour finir sa course sur le sol. Puis une seconde l'a suivi, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit finalement inondé de ses petites perles d'eau.

Il porta ses mains à son visage et enfouit sa tête dedans, se rendant à peine compte des sanglots qui le secouait.

_" Merde, c'est fini... Pourquoi ça fait si mal... J'aurais du m'y attendre, je le savais pourtant que quand il s'en rendrait compte il me laisserait...  
P'tain! C'est quoi cette réaction de fillette?! Je suis vraiment pathétique..."_

**~.**  
Zoro, était quant-à lui directement monté à la vigie et s'entraînait comme un malade, pour tenter de chasser l'image du cuisinier de son esprit. Son manque de réaction lui avait fait mal, mais c'était à prévoir, ce n'était pas comme si ça comptait pour lui après tout...  
Sa présence lui manquait déjà, ses sourires, leurs chamailleries le matin, les baisers volé quand personnes ne les voyaient...  
Il balança l'altère qu'il soulevait à l'autre bout de la pièce, énervé contre ce "putain de Love-Cook", contre ces "putains de pensées" qu'y ne veulent pas le laissez tranquille, contre le monde entier, et contre lui-même...

**~.**  
Sanji avait mal, mal à en crever... Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, son cœur ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner... Tout tournait autour de lui, le laissant seul avec ses pensées qui le torturaient...

**~.**  
Le vert s'assit contre le mur, essoufflé, et contempla le véritable champ de bataille qu'était devenu la vigie, ravagé par sa colère et sa rage. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle... Mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette petite pointe de douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine...

**~.**  
Et ils pensèrent en même temps:

**_" On aurait jamais dû commencer tout ça, dès le début c'était une erreur... Mais comment j'aurais pu imaginer que je tomberais amoureux de lui..."_**

* * *

Voili-voilou! Juste pour préciser, il est plus de minuit et demi, et je suis totalement crevée, donc je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, signalez les moi s'il vous plaît :).  
Donc comme je l'ai dit, la deuxième et dernière partie de ce dernier chapitre devrait être posté dans maximum une semaine :). Et puis, je trouvais ça marrant de finir sur une note triste... Je sais, c'est pas marrant...

Bref', j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette moitié de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.  
A bientôt :)!


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2 (fin)

******Note de ********l'auteur: ********Bonjour :D**... Je sais, je devrais avoir honte de moi **T.T** Ça fait plus de 2 mois que je n'ai pas publié, alors que j'avais dit que je posterais vite la suite... Désolé **T.T** J'ai traversés une période assez difficile, et à un moment je me suis même demandé si je ne devrais pas totalement arrêter d'écrire... Mais finalement, grâce à certaines de mes amies et à vos gentilles review, j'ai rien lâché et voici le résultat: le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, avec un peu plus de 5000 mots! :) Je sais que pour certaine c'est une longueur "normale", mais pour moi c'est un record** O.o**.

Alors voilà, fin du blabla, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction :).

******Bonne Lecture :D****.**

* * *

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, au repas de midi..._

Nami observait attentivement le cuisinier de l'équipage. Il allait mal, cela se voyait comme le trop long nez au milieu de la figure d'Ussop.  
Des cernes marquées indiquaient qu'il dormait peu, ou alors mal, et il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Ses repas avaient d'ailleurs perdu leurs saveurs particulières, devenant fades, même s'ils restaient bons. Ses sourires se faisaient rares, et la plupart sonnaient horriblement faux.  
Mais il était malgré tout toujours aux petits soins avec les deux seules femmes du bateau, et repoussait encore les tentatives d'invasions répétées de leur capitaine glouton, même s'il le faisait avec moins de conviction que d'habitude.

Par contre, fait troublant, ses disputes quotidiennes avec le bretteur à tête de brocolis étaient devenu inexistante, ce dernier ne sortant que très peu de la vigie, manquant la plupart pour les repas, comme c'était le cas encore aujourd'hui.

Chopper s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la santé de ses deux nakamas, et apportait régulièrement au sabreur de la nourriture (volée en cuisine, le maitre des lieux n'étant plus assez vigilant) pour éviter qu'il ne meurt de faim. Au début, il avait essayé de parler avec lui, mais avait vite abandonné au vue des résultats pathétiques qu'avait eu ses tentatives de conversations.

La navigatrice soupira, ces deux-là étaient vraiment des imbéciles. C'était évident que leur brusque changement d'humeur était lié, mais personne n'osait faire de commentaire de peur de se retrouver soit coupé en morceau, soit encastré dans un plancher/mur par un coup de pied.

Sanji débarrassa les plats vides et se leva pour les mettre dans l'évier, mais alors il allait revenir avec le dessert, une violente quinte de toux lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait en mains, et l'assiette se brisa au sol. Le cuisinier se retient au comptoir pour éviter de s'écrouler, le corps secouer de sursauts à chaque toussement.  
Chopper se mit à courir partout dans la pièce en demandant un docteur, jusqu'à ce que Brook ne lui rappelle gentiment que c'était lui le médecin ici. Ce fait rétabli, le petit renne couru auprès du blond, qui pendant ce temps avait cessé de tousser, mais qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

**- Je vais bien, c'est bon... **Réussit-il à dire d'une voix enrouée au petit animal.

**- T'es sûr que tout va bien? **Demanda Ussop

**- Ouais, c'était **_**Super**_** flippant quand même! **S'écria le cyborg aux cheveux bleus.

Sanji releva la tête, remarquant que tous ses compagnons l'observaient avec un air inquiet, sauf Luffy qui était occupé à manger le dessert tombé par terre _(Comme ça, pas de gâchis!)_.

**- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien. **Dit le cuistot en leur offrant un faible sourire.

Ça ne rassura pas vraiment l'équipage, surtout que le cuisinier était très pâle et devait encore s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour tenir debout, mais ils préférèrent ne pas insister. Chopper lui demanda juste de faire attention et de venir le voir au moindre problème. Après le lui avoir promis, il le regarda sortir de la cuisine à la suite du reste de ses amis, et se baissa pour nettoyer les débris de vaisselle brisée.

**- Tu comptes rester combien de temps dans cet état?**

Le cook se releva et remarqua que la navigatrice du bateau était resté assise à sa place, et le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

**- De quoi tu parles, Nami-chérie? **Répondit-il en souriant pour faire bonne figure. **Je vais très...**

**- Ça suffit maintenant! **Éclata la rousse en se levant brutalement. **Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué? Tu vas mal, et je ne suis pas la seule à le voir, tout l'équipage s'inquiète pour toi!  
****  
- Non, pas tous... **Soupira le cuisinier.

**- Si tu fais allusion à Zoro, sache que lui aussi nous inquiète! Il ne sort plus de la vigie, même pas pour manger! Et je suis sûre que vos deux attitudes étranges ont un rapport entre elles, je me trompe?**

Touché. Le visage de Sanji se décomposa en une grimace, avant qu'il ne soupire. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas le comportement du bretteur. Peut-être avait-il honte de se retrouver face à lui, honte de tout ça... Quoique pour Zoro, "tout ça" ne devait pas représenter grand-chose...

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à tout ça, ça ne servirait à rien et ne le ferait que souffrir un peu plus... Il secoua la tête, ne supportant plus toutes ces pensées qui le torturait depuis plusieurs jours, au point qu'il en perde l'appétit et le sommeil.

**- Sanji-kun... Tu sais, si ça ne va pas tu peux en parler.**

Nami s'était approché de lui, posant une main sur son épaule et sa voix s'était faite plus douce. Même si elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec Zoro, elle ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu en arriver là en quelques jours, et ne supportait pas de voir son ami souffrir. Il faisait comme partie de sa famille, ainsi que tout l'équipage.

**- Je... **Commença le cook.

Mais une explosion retentit à l'extérieur de la cuisine, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, suivi d'une secousse qui fit tanguer tout le bateau et qui les forcèrent à s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas s'étaler au sol.

**- La Marine attaquent! **Entendirent-t-ils leur capitaine hurler par-dessus les cris paniqué d'Ussop et Chopper.

Le blond voulut s'élancer de suite sur le pont, mais ne fit que chanceler maladroitement en direction de la porte avant d'être stoppé par une rousse au regard déterminé.

**- Où crois-tu aller?**

**- Bah aller aider les autres sur le pont...**

**- Hors de question! Comment veux-tu te battre correctement alors que tu ne tiens presque pas debout? Reste ici, ça vaut mieux.**

Et sur ces derniers mots elle sortit, Climat-Tact en mains, laissant un Sanji aux yeux écarquiller derrière elle. Il serra les poings. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était de passer pour un faible auprès des autres, surtout une femme! Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça!  
Il sortit lui aussi, bien décidé à se battre aux côtés de ses nakamas.

.**~.~.**

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Brook, Franky et Chopper s'occupait des soldats parvenu sur le pont du Sunny et Ussop, Nami et Robin se chargeait d'éliminer à distance les ennemis sur les navires voisins depuis le pont supérieur, pendant que Luffy et Zoro se trouvait chacun sur un bateau différent, détruisant tout sur leurs passages. Il y avait en tout 5 vaisseaux de guerre, contenant chacun plus de 500 hommes. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas eu de problème majeur, même si leur surnombre faisait s'éterniser la bataille.

L'escrimeur aux cheveux verts faisait un véritable carnage, laissant s'échapper toute la colère qui couvait en lui depuis plusieurs jours. Les pauvres marines, pour nombreux qu'ils étaient, n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.  
Mais le bretteur commençait à s'épuiser, ayant passé ces derniers jours à s'entraîner sans relâche, ne dormant que très peu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé non plus, refusant de descendre de la vigie. Il savait que s'il se trouvait en face du cook, il n'aurait pas tenu et serait revenu sur ses paroles pour recommencer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, quitte à souffrir de l'absence de sentiments du blond pour lui. Il n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que de se terrer dans la pièce qui lui servait de salle d'entraînement.

Y repenser fit redoubler sa rage, et ses dents se resserrèrent sur le Wado Ichimonji tandis qu'il massacrait ses adversaires avec encore plus de hargne.

Soudainement, le tumulte de la bataille fut remplacé par un calme silencieux, oppressant. Le vert était le seul encore vivant sur ce bateau, en ayant éliminé tous les occupants. La respiration encore irrégulière, il défit son bandana qu'il avait noué sur sa tête sans s'en rendre compte, et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de blessure grave. Rien à part quelques égratignures, heureusement.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit plus loin Luffy finir son bateau avant de sauter sur un suivant. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, il décida donc de sauter sur le bateau voisin, presque vide puisque c'était celui qui les avait abordé en premier et dont la plupart des soldats étaient sur le pont du bateau de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Il entreprit de se charger des quelques marines restés en retrait sur le vaisseau de guerre. D'où il était, il pouvait voir Ussop, Nami et Robin s'occuper du dernier navire en en éliminant les occupants à distance. Il n'y fit pas trop attention et finit de tuer tous les soldats qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Il décida ensuite d'aller sur le Sunny aider Chopper, Franky et Brook à se débarrasser des derniers ennemis, et monta sur la rambarde quand un cri retient son attention:

**- Sanji, je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir!**

Le hurlement de la rousse le fit se stopper net et il se retourna en direction la cuisine. Le cuistot se trouvait devant la porte de celle-ci, encercler par de nombreux adversaires. Normalement, il aurait du pouvoir s'en charger facilement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Zoro plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, et observa le cook distribuer quelques coups de pieds qui envoyèrent valser quelques marines, mais il semblait à bout de force.  
Un coup de poings reçu dans l'abdomen le fit se plier en deux, avant de recevoir un coup dans le dos qui le fit tomber à terre.

**- Merde!**

Le sabreur s'élança, sautant du vaisseau de guerre au Sunny, et parcouru le pont inférieur du bateau le plus rapidement possible, tranchant n'importe quel ennemi se trouvant sur son chemin. Il ne voyait que le cook, _son_Love-Cook, qui se faisait maintenant ruer de coups alors qu'il était au sol. Il vit un marine s'approcher de lui avec un pistolet et le viser alors que ses camarades s'éloignait du pirate.

_"Merde, je vais arriver trop tard!"_

Il y était presque, il ne manquait que quelques mètres pour qu'il puisse le sauver. Il bondit en l'air, mais alors qu'il se réceptionnait sur la balustrade, il entendit un bruit de détonation. Il ne put que regarder la balle filer à toute vitesse sur le cuistot et s'enfoncer dans sa jambe, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

**- Sanji!**

Il s'élança vers le marine, qui, énervé que son premier tir n'est pas atteint le cœur qu'il visait, allait retenter de tuer son adversaire. Une seconde détonation se fit entendre, et Zoro vit avec horreur la deuxième balle foncer vers le blond. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le temps et, n'agissant que par pur instinct, se plaça entre le projectile et le cuisinier. Il ressentit immédiatement une douloureuse brûlure dans l'épaule, qui lui fit serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa souffrance.  
Il baissa la tête vers celui qu'il avait protégé. Sanji respirait avec beaucoup de difficultés, et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche le long de son menton. Il se tordait de douleur, ses mains se serrant compulsivement autour son corps, mais le plus alarmant était sa jambe, autour de laquelle une mare de liquide rouge se formait.  
Il croisa finalement le regard bleu du blond, qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert.

**- Zo...ro.**

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler avant de finalement perdre connaissance.

_**o*o*o*o*o**_

_3 jours après la bataille..._

Sanji ouvrit un œil, mais le referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière trop brillante. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, en particulier sa jambe gauche. Il se trouvait allongé sur un lit, surement celui de l'infirmerie.

Les souvenirs de la bataille lui revinrent en mémoire: l'attaque des marines, sa sortie de la cuisine malgré les recommandations de Nami, puis... Il s'était laissé encercler, avait envoyé plusieurs adversaires au tapis, mais il y en avait eu trop... Il avait été pitoyable, même pas capable de se battre contre quelques sous-fifres. Ils s'étaient acharné sur lui... Ensuite, c'était flou, il y avait ce bruit sourd, et cette horrible douleur dans sa jambe s'ajoutant à celle que supportait déjà tout son corps. Puis cette ombre qui était apparue devant lui, et un second bruit, le même que le premier... Et la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était ces deux yeux verts, ce regard intense qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier... Zoro!

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, faisant abstraction de la lumière violente. Il se rendit alors compte d'une présence à ses côtés, qu'il n'avait pas sentit, trop perdu dans ses pensées. En tournant vivement la tête vers la droite (ce qui lui fit un mal de chien), il se trouva face à une touffe de cheveux anormalement verte, dont il devina sans difficultés le propriétaire.

Il se recula légèrement, et vit que le bretteur était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, et s'était endormi la tête sur le matelas. Le cuisinier l'observa un instant, n'ayant pas pu le faire depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité. Il ne semblait pas aller trop mal, même s'il remarqua qu'un bandage recouvrant son épaule dépassait de son T-shirt trop large.

Il rougit soudain en remarquant que l'escrimeur tenait sa main dans la sienne. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, mais ne put se poser plus de questions que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit renne au nez bleu, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonné en voyant son patient réveillé.

**- Sanji? Tu es réveillé?! Normalement, ça aurait dû prendre plus de temps!...**

Le bruit que faisait le médecin en s'agitant finit par réveiller le sabreur qui sursauta en réalisant que le blond n'était plus endormi. Il lâcha sa main et se leva rapidement en évitant de croiser le regard du cuistot.

**- Euuh... Je vais... prévenir les autres. **Bredouilla-t-il avant de partir sans laisser le temps à ses deux nakamas de lui répondre.

La porte se referma sur lui, et Chopper se retourna vers son patient pour l'examiner. Ce dernier était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, fixant d'un regard vide la porte de l'infirmerie. Il avala machinalement les anti-douleurs que lui donna le docteur du Sunny.

**- Tu sais, tu nous as fait peur, tu n'aurais pas dû te battre dans ton état...**

**- Désolé...** Soupira le blessé. **Je ne voulais inquiéter personne...**

**- Et bien ça a raté! **Reprit le médecin d'un ton sec qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec les patients récalcitrants. **On était tous très inquiets pour toi, surtout Zoro! Depuis 3 jours que tu es ici, il n'a presque pas quitté ton chevet.**

Il avait parlé tout en refaisant ses bandages, ne se rendant pas compte du trouble que ses paroles avaient engendré dans l'esprit de Sanji.  
**  
****- Et... il va bien?**

Le petit renne releva la tête, remarquant que la voix du cook avait légèrement tremblé.

**- A part la balle qu'il a reçue à l'épaule, il n'a rien de très grave. **Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

**- Une balle...?**

**- … De quoi te souviens-tu exactement? **Demanda le docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je... après m'être bien fait amoché, on m'a tiré dans la jambe et... Zoro est intervenu... Attends, tu veux dire que la balle qu'il l'a blessée, c'était... **Il fut incapable de finir se phrase, tant la tête lui tournait.

**- Oui, il a reçu le deuxième tir qui n'aurait certainement pas manqué de te tuer...**

Il se tut ensuite, le temps que le cuisinier assimile bien l'information. Ce dernier était totalement perdu, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement et à aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Finalement, le renne reprit la parole:

**- De quoi te rappelles-tu aussi?**

**- C'est tout, après je me suis... évanoui.**

Il avait presque craché ce dernier mot, son visage n'exprimant que du dégoût, Il avait tellement honte, il n'avait pas été capable de se battre, et par sa faute, Zoro avait été blessé... Il était pathétique...

**- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu...**

**- Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi? **Coupa le blond d'un ton sec.

Chopper ne préféra pas insister, ne lâchant qu'un bref soupir.

**- La balle a touché Zoro à l'omoplate droite et a atteint l'os, néanmoins, il n'en gardera aucune séquelle. Il a réussi à envoyer une attaque circulaire avec son bras gauche, juste assez puissante pour éloigner les marines. Je vous ai ensuite rejoint et vous ai directement emmené ici pour t'opérer et extraire la balle, après j'ai recousu tes plaies les plus graves, mais j'ai dû te plonger dans un coma artificiel de plusieurs jours pour que tu récupères bien. Ensuite, j'ai voulu soigner Zoro, mais il a refusé en disant que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de toi. J'ai du l'assommer pour pouvoir l'opéré lui aussi, tu te rends compte!**

Sanji soupira. Alors, le sabreur avait vraiment été blessé pour le sauver... La question restait: Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé? Par remord? Il s'en voudrait de l'avoir quitté aussi brutalement? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu son... état de faiblesse de ces derniers jours, ne l'ayant pas croisé depuis _ce_jour.

Heureusement, l'équipage débarqua dans l'infirmerie, ce qui l'empêcha de plus torturer ses pauvres petits neurones. Même si se retrouver devant un homme élastique dégoulinant de larmes et de morves n'était pas des plus reposant. Il semblait parler une langue étrangère des plus bizarres, dont ils ne comprirent que quelques mots.

...**Peur que**...**mourru**...**Qui**...**préparé**...**viande**...**?!**

Sur ce dernier mot, son expression changea, alors qu'il s'arrêtait soudainement de pleurnicher.

**- D'ailleurs... SANJI, J'AI FAIM! VIANDE!**

Et un homme-élastique viré de la pièce à coup de poings, un!

**- On ne crie pas dans une infirmerie! Combien de fois il va falloir te le répéter?!  
****  
**Ussop murmura à Sanji que pendant son sommeil, c'était Nami et Robin qui cuisinaient les repas, et que les rations de Luffy avaient donc dû être diminué. Ça fit rire légèrement le cuistot, s'imaginant très bien le calvaire qu'avait dû vivre ses nakamas devant supporter leur capitaine au régime.

**- En tout cas, contentes de te revoir, Cook-san. **Souri Robin.

**- Ouais, tu nous as fait Super peur, bro' !**

**- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Franky-san? **Demanda le squelette et musicien du bateau.

**- Je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil!**

**- Insinuerais-tu que mon cabinet est sale?! **S'indigna Chopper.

**- Quel mauvais menteur tout de même... **Commenta Ussop avec son air supérieur.

**- Parce que t'es mieux, peut-être?** Ironisa Nami qui avait fini de sermonner le garçon au chapeau de paille _(Ou ce qu'il en restait...)_

**- Nami, t'étais pas obligé de défoncer le mur pour encastrer Luffy dedans! Je vais encore devoir tout réparer!**S'apitoya le cyborg.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, qui bien qu'habituel n'en était pas moins touchante. Pour beaucoup, cette dispute aurait pu paraître totalement dénuée de sens, mais pour lui c'était différent: Ils étaient sa famille, et ces petites chamailleries faisaient de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ce qu'il était. Et il avait failli perdre tout ça, les perdre, à cause de sa foutue fierté.

La navigatrice s'approcha finalement de lui et lui décocha un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne, qui bien que n'étant pas à sa puissance maximal, le sonna quelques secondes. Ce qui fit hurler de plus belle le médecin.

**- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté, hein?! **Hurla-t-elle en ignorant les cris du renne.**Espèce d'imbécile, t'aurais pu y passer! Si Zoro n'était pas intervenu à temps, tu...**

**- Oui, je sais Nami-san... Je suis désolé.**

Elle paru étonné de sa réponse, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il la coupe pendant son sermon. Elle soupira finalement.

**- Bon, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Tu devrais tout de même remercier Zoro plus tard.**

Et elle sortit en décrétant qu'il avait besoin de repos en tirant derrière elle un Luffy en assez mauvais état, vite suivis du reste de l'équipage qui lui souhaita de vite se remettre. Ne resta alors dans la pièce que Chopper, qui après avoir rapidement vérifié que tout allait bien, partit cherché leur capitaine pour soigner ses innombrables bleus et bosses, laissant à nouveau le blond seul avec lui-même, sans toutefois qu'il puisse trouver des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

_**o*o*o*o*o**_

Le soir même, Sanji pu sortir de l'infirmerie et préparer le dîner, à la grande satisfaction de tous. Il s'aidait d'un canne pour marcher _(à la docteur House quoi *o*)_, et chacun pu déguster le véritable festin qu'il avait préparé. L'escrimeur était même descendu de _sa _vigie, même s'il avait fallu pour cela l'intervention d'une rousse complètement hystérique, qui ne voulait pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant la bataille. Ça n'empêcha pas tout ce beau monde de fêter le rétablissement du cuisinier du navire comme il se devait.

Alors que la soirée atteignait son paroxysme, la navigatrice alla s'assoir à côté du bretteur pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, ne supportant plus de le voir boire bouteilles sur bouteilles en regardant le cuistot rire avec les autres.

**- T'en as pas marre de te comporter comme un gosse?! Pire, on dirait un ado' en train de faire sa crise! Et il n'est pas mieux, vous êtes vraiment ridicules! **Lui reprocha-t-elle.

**- … C'est bon t'as fini? Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. **Répondit froidement la tête moussu.

**- Écoutes, vous devriez vous expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment. **Tenta-t-elle plus doucement.

**- Nous expliquer? Putain, tu comprend pas, y'a rien à expliquer! Tu ne sais rien ok? Alors maintenant dégage!**

Nami ne préféra pas insister, se contentant de se lever en soupirant. Elle se contenta de murmurer pour elle-même **"Vous faites vraiment une belle paire d'andouilles tous les deux..." **puis rejoignit les autres, laissant de nouveau seul le sabreur avec ses sombres pensées. Ils firent la fête jusqu'aux environs de 3hoo avant que progressivement la salle ne se vide. Sanji, bien qu'ayant les idées quelque peu embrumées par les quelques verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu, décida de faire la vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher _(Quoi de plus normal me direz-vous?...)_. Nami sentit que c'était là la bonne occasion pour lui et l'espèce de tête de laitue qui servait de second à cet équipage de fou d'enfin se parler. Elle prit Robin par le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard, et la poussa doucement vers la sortie. Elle fit de même avec le squelette, le cyborg et l'homme élastique pour que les deux hommes têtus se retrouvent seuls sans avoir le temps de comprendre.

**- Bon, on vas se coucher. Zoro, aide Sanji à tout nettoyer.**

**- Mais Nami, je suis pas...**

Baaam!

Luffy s'était fait assommer puis traîner dehors par la rousse, puis la porte se referma, apportant la paix et le silence dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes réalisèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux, et pour couper court à ce moment gênant, le blond se dirigea vers l'évier pour commencer à faire la vaisselle. L'escrimeur, lui n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de l'observer.

Sanji sentait son regard sur lui, et ça le perturbait énormément. Il n'osait pas se retourner et affronter le sabreur, sachant pertinemment que ça voix tremblerais et le trahirais, et qu'un seul mot du bretteur pourrais le faire à nouveau éclater en sanglot. Il pensait que s'amuser, boire un peu et rire avec ses nakamas le ferais aller mieux, mais toutes ses pensées négatives lui était revenu en un instant.

Il entendit finalement le bretteur soupirer puis se lever, apparemment décidé à faire ce que Nami lui avait demandé, soit l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Mais ça ne lui convenait pas du tout, il ne voulait pas que le vert le voit dans cet état! Sa voix s'éleva alors que la tête de choux arrivait au niveau du comptoir:

**- Ne... Ne t'approche pas!**

Et voilà, il le savait, son corps l'avait une fois de plus trahi en faisant trembler sa voix.

Son ordre eut tout de même l'effet escompté puisque celui à qui il s'adressait se figea aussitôt, se demandant ce qu'il prenait soudainement un cook. Il avait peur de lui ou quoi? Déjà qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à rester dans la même pièce que lui alors s'il se mettait à le rejeter aussi violemment, ça n'allait vraiment pas l'aider...  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. _Il_ était là, juste devant lui,_ son _Love-Cook, à seulement quelques mètres. Si proche...

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il s'avança, ses pas se faisant pressés. Il avait passé la soirée à le regarder, l'observer, à le redécouvrir. Son visage, ses lèvres, son corps, combien de fois il avait rêvé de pouvoir à nouveau les toucher.

Il arriva au côté du cuistot, et le retourna vers lui. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir contre lui, de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus...

Mais lui fuyait son regard. Le blond ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait pas qu'il le touche... Tout simplement parce que s'il plongeait son regard dans celui du vert, il savait qu'il ne pourrais plus _la_ supporter, cette douleur qui l'accompagnait partout. Tout ça lui faisait tellement mal... _"Pourquoi me fait-il ça? Pourquoi me torture-t-il ainsi?..."_

**- Sanji... Regardes-moi... **

Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il sentit un goût métallique envahir sa bouche alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. _"Tellement pathétique..."_.

Les mains du bretteur s'emparèrent de son visage, le forçant à le tourner vers le sien, mais le cuisinier fermait toujours obstinément les yeux.

**- Sanji, je t'en pris... Regardes-moi... **

Sa voix avait pris des accents désespérés, tandis qu'il le suppliait. Il savait qu'il était pitoyable, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir ces yeux couleurs de ciel, qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait mis fin à leur relation. Peu lui importait que le cook ne l'aime pas, tant qu'il l'avait auprès de lui cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa supplication étonna énormément son ancien amant, qui ouvrit enfin les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu s'adresser à quelqu'un de cette manière, et fut encore plus surpris de voir le visage du vert exprimer tant de déchirement et de tourment. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'en soulevant les paupières, il avait laissé les larmes qu'il avait retenues si désespérément couler et frôler les mains du sabreur qui maintenait toujours prisonnier son visage.

Puis il leva les yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis, et il su qu'il avait perdu. Plus rien maintenant ne pouvais l'empêcher de se perdre dans les deux orbes vertes qui appartenait à celui qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer sans même le savoir.  
Ils ne pouvaient plus lâcher le regard de l'autre, y découvrant une douleur et un besoin de l'autre similaire au leur. C'est à ce moment-là que le cuisinier craqua, et éclata en sanglot en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du bretteur.

**- ...J'ai tellement mal... Zoro... Pourquoi tu me fait ça?...  
**

Sa voix était entrecoupée pas ses sanglotement, et il respirait avec difficultés. Il s'accrochait désespérément au T-shirt de son interlocuteur, totalement submergé par le chagrin et la tristesse qu'il avait retenus depuis ce jour fatidique.

Le sabreur ne comprenait rien à la situation. Pourquoi se mettait-il à pleurer ainsi? Il lui avait fait du mal? Pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait, c'était même plutôt le contraire! Mais même s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, voir _son_Love-Cook dans cet état lui fit énormément de mal, et il referma ses bras autour du corps secoué de tremblements.

**- Pourquoi... Pourquoi Zoro... Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? **Gémissait le blond contre son épaule.

… Pourquoi il l'avait laissé? C'était pour cela qu'il pleurait? Leur _séparation_, qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisque de toute façon ils n'était pas réellement ensemble, l'avait... fait souffert? Apparemment oui. Cela voudrait dire qu'il... éprouvait quelque chose pour lui?  
Il releva le visage ravagé par les pleurs vers le sien.

**- Est-ce que tu... m'aimes?**

Sanji sembla un instant choqué par sa question, avant que la colère emplisse son regard, surpassant pour un temps la douleur.

**- C'est quoi cette question à la con?! Tu... Tu te moques de moi?! **Il le repoussa, s'échappant de ses bras.  
**C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé, parce que tu t'es rendu compte de mes sentiments! Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile! Mais t'attend quoi de moi, hein?! A quoi tu joues?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, à l...  
**  
Ses hurlements furent coupés par les lèvres du bretteur qui se posèrent presque violemment contre sa bouche, emprisonnant ses derniers mots. D'abord pris de court, il répondit au baiser qui se fit passionné et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux verts, tandis que les siens prirent place sur ses hanches et rapprochait leur deux corps. Ce baiser, ils l'avaient tous les deux tellement attendu, désiré, espéré. Ils se sentait enfin revivre, après ces derniers jours qui les avaient réduit à l'état de zombie.

Le cuisinier se ressaisit soudainement, et le repoussa brusquement en lui administrant une claque retentissante. Mais cela ne semblait même pas avoir eu un impact sur Zoro, puisque ce dernier affichait un grand sourire.

**- Espèce d'enfoiré! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?! **S'indigna le cuistot.

**- Tu m'aimes! Putain, c'que j'ai pu être con!**

Il était littéralement mort de rire, laissant enfin s'échapper la tension qu'il avait accumulé durant ces derniers jours passé à son chevet. Sanji, lui, le regardait comme s'il se trouvait devant un fou complètement hystérique. Ce qui était un peu le cas.  
**  
**Sans s'arrêter pas de rire, il repassa ses bras autour de la taille du blond en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**- Mais... Espèce de salopard, lâche moi! **Cria-t-il en se débattant comme il le pouvait, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

**- Sanji... Je suis tellement... heureux! **Réussi-il à articuler par-dessus ses éclats de rire.

**- ...Hein?**

**- Espèce d'idiot, moi aussi je t'aime!**

Et sur ces mots, il captura les lèvres de _son_cuisinier, dont le cerveau disjoncta un instant. Le Marimo... l'aimait? Il mit fin au baiser en reculant sa tête, n'ayant plus assez de force pour repousser à nouveau complètement son ancien amant.

**- Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore?!  
**  
La crise de rire de l'escrimeur passer, ce dernier pu répondre:

**- Je t'aime Sanji.**

**- … T'es sérieux?**

**- Oui. **Lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

**- Pourquoi tu as décidé de tout arrêter alors?!**

**- J'ai eu peur. Je croyais que tu ne ressentait rien pour moi, et j'ai préféré mettre fin à tout ça pour éviter de souffrir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait mal, mais je pensais ne pas avoir d'autre choix. C'que j'ai été stupide! **Finit-il par éclater de rire à nouveau.

**- Tu m'aimes... **Répéta-t-il totalement incrédule.

Le bretteur hocha la tête positivement.

**- Tu m'aimes... **Le blond commençait lui aussi à rire.

Mais son rire fut vite coupé par des lèvres avides se posant sur les siennes.

_**o*o*o*o*o**_

Le lendemain matin, les Mugiwara eurent droit au meilleur petit déjeuner qu'ils aient mangé depuis longtemps, mais surtout au sourire resplendissant de Sanji, qui leur avait manqué à tous.

* * *

**Et voilà! **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que je pourrais avoir faites. J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre, surtout la scène de la bataille, je n'en avait jamais écrit et j'ai trouvé ça assez compliqué. La fin est bizarre aussi, mais c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai ré-écrite plusieurs fois que ça me fait cet effet là... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu, et attends vos avis avec impatience :)!


End file.
